We Will More Than That
by Baka DimDim
Summary: Terkadang kau anggap aku ini apa? Segala sesuatu yang kita lakukan sudah hampir seperti yang sepasang kekasih lakukan. Itulah alasan mengapa aku sangat sulit untuk hanya bisa berteman atau pun bersahabat denganmu, kau bagaikan cahayaku yang benerang tanpa batas. Inspired by the song : 98 Degrees - Why (Are We Still Friends)


**.**

 **We Will More Than That**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Uzumaki Naruto – Hyuga Hinata**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, No EYD, ABAL.**

 **Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Inspired by the song :** **98 degrees -** **Why (Are We Still Friends)**

.

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang berdiam diri diatap sekolah, tangannya bersandar kedepan memegang pagar pembatas dan pandangan matanya memandangi langit pagi yang cerah, dia tersenyum-senyuman yang memiliki berjuta arti- memandangi langit cerah itu seolah menemukan objek yang sangat memiliki arti lebih dari kata 'berharga' dilangit cerah itu terbukti karena pandangannya tak lepas dari langit itu sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Laki-laki itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seoarang laki-laki berdarah Rusia dan Jepang, dia memiliki rambut _blonde_ , mata sebiru batu _sapphire_ dan kulit berwarna _tan_ , dia adalah siswa kelas XII Konoha Gakuen.

 **Naruto POV.**

Aku menyukainya- bukan-bukan tapi aku mencintainya. Dia adalah gadis yang cantik berhati lembut dan sangat mempesona, dia begitu polos dan mungkin dia tidak tahu seperti apa cinta sesungguhnya. Dia adalah teman atau mungkin sahabatku yang suka bermanja denganku, dia satu kelas denganku dan bahkan duduk bersebelahan denganku. Dia adalah Hyuga Hinata.

…

…

Aku kembali merasakan sakit ketika aku mengetahui Hinata kembali menangis karena lelaki bodoh itu lagi, aku selalu merasakan perih tiap kali mengethaui bahwa air mata kesedihanmu kembali jatuh.

Terkadang kau anggap aku ini apa? Segala sesuatu yang kita lakukan sudah hampir seperti yang sepasang kekasih lakukan. Itulah alasan mengapa aku sangat sulit untuk hanya bisa berteman atau pun bersahabat denganmu, kau bagaikan cahayaku yang benerang tanpa batas.

Kenapa semua ini seolah sangat membingungkan Hinata? Aku tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang perasaanku padamu. Tapi kenapa kau seolah masih terus menyangkal bahwa kita bisa lebih dari teman atau pun sahabat. Segala sesuatu telah mengatakan kita bisa lebih dari itu. Tetapi apakah itu semua akan berakhir? Mengingat mungkin kita akan berpisah karena seminggu lagi adalah perpisahan sekolah, aku dan Hinata mungkin akan tetap bersama bila nanti satu Universitas dan mungkin sebaliknya, tetapi sepertinya tidak akan bersama karena aku akan memutuskan melanjutkan pendidikanku di luar negeri dan jauh dari Hinata.

 **Naruto POV. End.**

 **Clek.**

Seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat membuka pintu dan berjalan kearah Naruto yang sedang memandangi langit.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau segera mengungkapkannya." Ucap Kiba menepuk bahu kanan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya mengagetkan Naruto.

"Kiba? Kau mengagetkanku." Ucap Naruto kesal.

"Kau terlalu memikirkannya Naruto, kau sudah terlalu mencintainya dan kau harus segera mengakhiri itu, Naruto. Aku tidak ingin sahabatku yang sudah sepuluh tahun aku kenal dan sudah aku anggap saudara terus merasakan sakit pada hatinya." Ucap Kiba.

"Aku akan megakhirinya, Kiba." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Kiba.

"Tapi aku tidak akan mengatakannya, hanya seminggu lagi aku dan dia akan berpisah dan tidak akan bertemu lagi. Aku akan berangkat jam delapan malam dihari acara perpisahan." Lanjut Naruto.

"Jadi kau akan meninggalkan sahabatmu ini ke luar negeri?" Tanya Kiba.

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, Kiba. Kau sudah menjadi saudaraku." Ucap Naruto lalu merangkul pundak Kiba dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hah~ jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik walau sebenarnya itu adalah tindakan pengecut, aku akan tetap menghargai keputusanmu, Naruto." Ucap Kiba.

"Kiba, apa kau hari ini membawa kendaraan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, hari ini mobilku dipakai kakakku karena mobilnya sedang berada di bengkel." Jawab Kiba.

"Nanti pulanglah bersamaku, aku hanya ingin membiasakan diriku tidak di dekatnya dari sekarang." Ucap Naruto.

"Terserah padamu. Tapi maafkan aku bila aku menyinggungmu karena perkataanku ini." Ucap Kiba lalu menghela nafas. "Jika kau menghindar darinya kau sama saja seperti lari dari masalah dan seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Itu adalah tindakan pengecut." Ucap Kiba.

"Aku memang pengecut, Kiba. Aku terlalu takut untuk merusak hubungan persahabatan yang telah terjalin anatra aku dan dia." Ucap Naruto.

…

…

Naruto dan Kiba berjalan menuju kelasnya masing-masing karena di tahun ini berbeda kelas. Sesampainya di kelas, Naruto melihat Hinata berbicara dengan kekasihnya –Uciha Sasuke, siswa paling populer di Konoha Gakuen. Uciha Sasuke adalah teman dekat Naruto, namun sejak Hinata menjadi kekasihnya, Naruto sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke. Naruto tidak jadi masuk kedalam kelasnya, hatinya terlalu sakit untuk melihat atau pun mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Naruto terus berjalan tidak tahu harus kemana, karena untuk seminggu ini sudah tidak ada pelajaran karena semua siswa-siswi kelas XII dan anggota OSIS hanya mempersiapkan acara perpisahan seminggu lagi.

Naruto berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah bermaksud untuk tiduran di bawah pohon maple yang pernah menjadi saksi dia dan Hinata berpelukan sampai tertidur dan ketahuan oleh penjaga sekolah karena menyangka mereka sedang berpacaran karena Hinata lelah menangis karena laki-laki bodoh. Sesampainya disana Naruto bertemu dengan adik kelasnya yang sering meminta dirinya menjadi mentornya kala Naruto masih menjadi wakil ketua OSIS.

"Naruto-senpai." Panggil adik kelas Naruto.

"Oh. Matsuri, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto ramah, Naruto juga termasuk siswa popular di sekolahnya karena keramahannya dan prestasinya sebagai mantan ketua tim basket yang berhasil merebut piala di pertandingan final kompetisi basket nasional saat melawan Suna Gakuen.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Kenapa senpai sendirian saja?" Ucap Matsuri.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin ke taman ini karena nanti mungkin aku tidak akan bisa ke taman ini lagi." Jawab Naruto.

"Loh, memang senpai ingin melanjutkan pendidikan senpai dimana? Apa jauh?" Tanya Matsuri.

"Aku akan melanjutkan pendidikan di Los Angeles." Jawab Naruto.

"Yah~ kalau senpai jauh nanti jika aku ingin mentoring dengan Naruto-senpai akan sangat sulit." Ucap Matsuri kecewa.

"Hahaha. Kau ini ada-ada saja, masih banyak mantan OSIS seangkatanku yang tetap tinggal di jepang." Tanya Naruto lalu menepuk pucuk kepala Matsuri.

"Hah~, tapi aku kan hanya ingin Naruto-senpai yang menjadi mentorku untuk menjadi ketua OSIS." Ucap Matsuri.

"Loh, kenapa hanya aku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Karena senpai ramah, aku jadi tidak takut untuk bertanya." Jawab Matsuri.

"Hahaha. Jadi aku tidak akan ramah lagi padamu kalau begitu biar kau bisa mencari mentor lain." Canda Naruto.

"Walau senpai tidak ramah tetap saja aku memilh senpai sebagai mentor karena senpai pada dasarnya orangnya ramah." Jawab Matsuri.

"Ha'I, kau ini ada-ada saja. Kalau kau mau tetap aku menjadi mentormu kau harus sukses untuk mengadakan acara perpisahan seminggu lagi." Ucap Naruto.

"Ha'I, aku akan berusaha maksimal senpai, aku tidak akan mempermalukan senpai sebagai mentorku." Ucap Matsuri.

"Bagus, itu baru _kohai_ ku." Ucap Naruto menepuk puncak kepala Matsuri.

"Senpai, aku pergi dulu ya, aku ingin memberi laporan pada ketua OSIS." Ucap Matsuri.

"Iya." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum ramah.

…

…

 **Naruto POV.**

Nyaman sekali bila berbaring disini, aku pasti akan sangat merindukan tempat ini. Bila aku sudah tidak lagi selalu berada disisinya apakah dia akan merasa kehilangan? Tetapi yang mungkin bisa aku pastikan adalah sudah tidak akan ada lagi Hinata yang selalu bersama Naruto bila sedang sedih, sudah tidak ada lagi Hinata yang akan pergi ke taman bermain bersama Naruto, sudah tidak ada lagi Hinata yang akan bermanja pada Naruto tentang keluh kesahnya.

"Ternyata kau disini, Naruto-kun." ucapan lembut seorang gadis membuyarkan lamunanku.

 **Naruto POV. End.**

"Hi-hinata. sejak kapan kau ada disini." Tanya Naruto terkejut dan bangun dari acara berbaringnya.

"Aku baru saja sampai disini, tadi aku mencari Naruto-kun diatap sekolah tapi tidak ada, lalu aku mencoba mencari di taman belakang sekolah dan ternyata benar Naruto-kun ada di taman belakang sekolah." Ucap Hinata manja.

"Seperti biasa Hinata, bila aku tidak ada diatap sekolah maka mungkin aku berada disini." Ucap Naruto dengan senyumnya.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau sudah sarapan tadi?" Tanya Hinata yang tau kebiasaan Naruto yaitu malas untuk sarapan.

"Aku, sudah Hinata." jawab Naruto.

"Wah, tumben sekali. Apa Naruto-kun sakit?" ucap Hinata lalu mengarahkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Naruto.

" _Hanya hatiku yang sakit Hinata. Andai kau tahu itu._ " Batin Naruto.

"Tidak panas, apa benar Naruto-kun sudah sarapan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku sudah sarapan, Hinata." jawab Naruto dengan senyum meyankinkan.

"Naruto-kun." panggil Hinata.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto.

"Eh, tidak jadi." Ucap Hinata.

Drrttt…Drrttt…Drrttt…

Ponsel Naruto bergetar dari saku Naruto, Naruto segera melihat kearah layar ponselnya dan menemukan nama Kiba di layar ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi." Ucap Naruto.

"…"

"Ya, Kiba." ucap Naruto.

"…"

"Baiklah." Ucap Naruto lalu kembali menaruh ponselnya di sakunya.

"Hinata, aku harus menemuai Kiba." Ucap Naruto langsung pergi tanpa menunggu Hinata menjawabnya.

Hinata hanya mampu melihat punggung Naruto saat kepergian Naruto.

 **Hinata POV.**

Pertanyaanku tadi sebenarnya adalah 'apa kau menghindar dariku?'Naruto-kun, apakah ini perasaanku saja atau kau memang menghindar dariku? Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat bersamamu tetapi aku bingung harus seperti apa. Sesuatu itu sangat membingungkan. Sesuatu itu sangat berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

 **Hinata POV. End.**

…

…

Naruto kini sedang berada di ranjangnya dan hanya menatap kosong pada langit-langit dikamarnya, pikirannya selalu saja tertuju pada gadis berambut _indigo_ dan bermata ungu keabu-abuan –Hinata.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Naruto sedang mengemudikan mobilnya, bersama Kiba yang duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang cukup Ia kenal dekat –Uciha Sasuke atau kekasih dari gadis yang Ia cinta._

 _"Kau lihat itu, Naruto?"_ Tanya Kiba di sebelah Naruto.

 _"Ya, aku melihatnya, Kiba."_ Jawab Naruto datar.

 _"Apa yang kau rasakan?"_ Tanya kiba.

 _"Muak."_ Jawab Naruto.

 _Naruto sempat berpikir bahwa Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang baik yang juga tidak akan menyakiti Hinata seperti kekasih Hinata sebelumnya. Kini Naruto melihat Sasuke sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis bersurai senada dengan bunga sakura. Dari seragam sekolahnya Naruto tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah siswi dari Tokyo Gakuen._

 _"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Naruto?"_ Tanya Kiba.

 _"Aku akan menghajarnya!"_ Ucap Naruto.

 _"Satu pukulan saja, Naruto."_ Ucap Kiba datar.

 _Naruto keluar dari mobilnya menghampiri Sasuke. Naruto berjalan agak memutar agar bisa berada di belakang Sasuke. Naruto kini berada tepat di belakang Sasuke._

 _"Apa menyenangkan, Sa-su-ke?"_ Ucap Naruto.

 _Sasuke dan gadis itu langsung menoleh pada Naruto. Sasuke terkejut dengan siapa yang Ia lihat, sahabat dari kekasihnya._

 _ **Baugh.**_

 _Naruto langsung memukul Sasuke dengan teknik Hook menggunankan tangan kanannya yang merupakan tangan terkuatnya. Pukulan Naruto mengenai rahang kiri Sasuke dan Sasuke yang menerima pukulan keras Naruto langsung tersungkur._

 _"Jangan kau dekati Hinata lagi."_ Ucap Naruto dingin.

 _Naruto langsung pergi kearah mobilnya meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tersungkur dan gadis yang shock melihat aksi Naruto._

 _"Andai, kau bukan sahabat yang kuanggap saudara, aku akan terus memukulinya, Kiba." Ucap Naruto._

 _Naruto kini kembali duduk pada kursi kemudi mobilnya. Naruto melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi._

 _"Naruto, berhenti sebentar!" perintah_ Kiba.

 _Naruto menepikan mobilnya menatap Kiba dengan Innocent._

 _"APA KAU INGIN KITA MATI BERSAMA!?"_ ucap Kiba meledak-ledak.

 _"Biar, aku yang mengemudi."_ Perintah mutlak Kiba _._

 ** _FLASHBACK Off._**

Naruto melirik pada jam dinding di kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Naruto segera menuju meja makan, tidak ingin ibu dan ayahnya menunggunya untuk makan malam. Naruto segera berjalan menuruni tangga.

Naruto kini sedang duduk di meja makan bersama ayahnya, ibu nya sedang menyiapkan makan malam di dapur.

"Naruto, Tou-san tanya lagi, apa kau yakin ingin melanjutkan pendidikanmu di Los Angeles?" Tanya ayah Naruto –Minato Namikaze, seorang pria berdarah Jepang dan Rusia.

"Entahlah Tou-san, aku sedikit memiliki keraguan." Jawab Naruto menunduk dan tidak bersemangat.

"Apa Kaa-san yang membuatmu ragu? Dia terlalu takut untuk jauh darimu, anak kami satu-satunya. Namun apa pun pilihanmu, semoga itu yang terbaik untukmu, Naruto." Ucap Minato.

"Nah, makan malam datang!" Ucap ibu Naruto –Kushina Uzumaki.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Kenapa aku tidak diajak?" ucap Kushina.

"Ne, Anata, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Kushina pada Minato.

"A-a-a. Ahahha. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa." Ucap Minato kikiuk.

Naruto yang melihat Ibu dan Ayahnya menjadi semakin ragu untuk meninggalkan mereka.

…

…

Naruto kini sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Ia melihat kearah jam, sudah menunjukan jam delapan malam.

 **Drrttt…Drrttt…Drrttt…**

Ponsel Naruto bergetar menampilkan nama 'HH'

"Moshi-moshi." Jawab Naruto pada panggilan masuk.

 _"Naruto-kun hiks…hiks…"_ ucap Hinata.

"Hinata, kau kenapa? Kau ada dimana?!" Tanya Naruto panik mendengar isak Hinata.

 _"A-a-aku, di-di hiks…hiks… taman ko-konoha."_ Jawab Hinata.

"Tunggu, aku akan segera kesana." Jawab Naruto dan langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya di meja di ruang keluarga.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san. Aku keluar dulu sebentar." Ucap Naruto.

…

…

Naruto kini berada di taman Konoha, pandangannya menyusuri tiap sudut taman yang agak sepi karena hanya ada beberapa pasang pasangan yang sedang berkencan. Naruto melihat Hinata yang duduk di bangku taman seorang diri dengan menunduk. Naruto segera berjalan cepat menuju Hinata.

"Hinata." panggil Naruto.

"Naruto-kun." ucap Hinata lalu langsung memeluk Naruto. Hinata menangis terisak dalam pelukan Naruto, Naruto mengusap punggung Hinata guna menenangkannya.

Perlahan Naruto mulai melepaskan pelukan Hinata, memegang kedua bahu Hinata dan sedikit mendorongnya.

"Hinata, ada apa denganmu?" ucap Naruto sambil membersihkan jejak air mata pada pipi Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun dia–" ucapan Hinata dipotong Naruto.

"Aku sudah tahu. Dia menyakitimu kan? Dia berselingkuh?" Ucap Naruto menatap mata Hinata.

"Naruto-kun kau sudah mengetahuinya? Kenapa Naruto-kun ti-tidak memberitahu aku?" Tanya Hinata dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku baru mengetahuinya tadi sore sepulang dari sekolah. Aku melihatnya bersama seorang gadis dan bukan dirimu." Ucap Naruto.

"Hinata, apa kau sudah mengerti apa itu cinta?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku ti-tidak tahu." Jawab Hinata. Naruto terkekeh melihat kepolosan Hinata tentang cinta.

"Cinta itu adalah rasa yang membuatmu nyaman, damai, dan pastinya itu akan membuatmu bahagia bila kau melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia dan pasti kau akan sangat bahagia bersama orang yang kau cinta." Ucap Naruto lalu memeluk Hinata erat.

"Jadi apa kau sudah mengerti?" Tanya Naruto.

"Uhm." Hinata mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ayo biar aku antar kau pulang." Ucap Naruto. Hinata menggandeng lengan Naruto seperti biasa bila mereka sedang jalan berdua.

…

…

Kini Naruto dan Hinata sudah berada di depan gerbang rumah Hinata.

"Masuklah, aku akan segera pergi setelah kau masuk." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenym, Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun, kau adalah sahabat yang seperti kakak bagiku." Ucap Hinata.

Naruto memasang senyum tipis, hatinya begitu sakit mendengar ucapan Hinata. Hinata segera masuk kedalam gerbangnya.

"Oyasuminasai Naruto-kun." ucap Hinata.

"Oyasuminasai–" ucap Naruto.

…

…

Naruto kini berada di balkon kamarnya memandang bulan dan bintang, pandangannya kosong namun berbanding terbalik dengan pikirannya.

 **Naruto POV.**

Aku hanya bisa berdiam diri setelah mendengar ucapannya tadi.

 **" _Terimakasih Naruto-kun, kau adalah sahabat yang seperti kakak bagiku._ "** Kalimat itu terngiang di telingaku.

 _"Will we more than that, Hinata?_

 _Should we be more than we are? But the things that we do is almost everything that lovers do. Do you know that?_

 _I don't wanna be your best friend or like your brother. I only wanna be your lover, Hinata._

 _I wanna tell you about the thing that I feel, but will you understand? It will broke our friendship and I'm scare if you leave me. I love you Hinata."_ gumamku

 **Naruto POV. End.**

"Kau sedang membiasakan diri dengan bahasa inggris, Naruto?" ucap Kiba datar.

"UAAHHH… ANJING RABIES!? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU?" ucap Naruto sambil melompat terkejut.

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL 'ANJING RABIES', RUBAH SIALAN!?" ucap Kiba tidak terima dipanggil seperti itu oleh Naruto.

"Hah~ kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, Kiba?" Tanya Naruto mulai tenang.

"Aku sedang malas dirumah jadi aku ingin menginap di kamarmu, tadi aku sudah mengetuk pintu tapi kau tidak menjawab jadi aku langsung masuk." Ucap Kiba Innocent.

"Oh." Ucap Naruto. "Mau main game?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum. " _mungkin bila bermain game bisa sedikit menghilangkan penatku."_ Batin Naruto.

"Baiklah." Ucap Kiba semangat. " _Apakah aku harus memberikan rekaman suaramu tadi untuk aku berikan pada Hinata? aku bengung, di satu sisi aku menghormati keputusanmu dan di satu sisi aku tidak suka sahabatku terus merasakan sakit hati"_

…

…

Hari acara perpisahan sekolah pun tiba. Acara perpisahan dilaksanakan pada pukul tiga sore sampai dengan jam sepuluh malam. Banyak siswa-siswi senang menyambut hari ini, namun di balik kesenangan itu juga terdapat rasa sedih karena kebersamaan mereka mungkin akan segera berakhir.

Begitu pun Hinata Hyuga, gadis yang sangat di cintai oleh sahabatnya. Ia juga merasakan kesedihan bila harus berpisah dengan Naruto. Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Naruto sudah membulatkan tekat untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di Los Angeles. Selama beberapa hari sebelum hari perpisahan, Naruto sengaja mulai menghindari Hinata agar ia bisa terbiasa dengan tanpa Hinata bila ia sudah tidak berada di Jepang. Namun Hinata menyadari bahwa Naruto menghindarinya. Hingga akhirnya Hinata bertanya pada Kiba.

Hinata berjalan menuju kelas Kiba yang berada di sebelah kelasnya. Namun Hinata tidak berhasil menemukan Kiba di kelasnya. Namun Hinata tidak menyerah untk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hinata melihat teman sekelas Kiba –Aburame Shino.

" _Sekarang sudah jam enam tapi kenapa aku belum melihat Naruto-kun?"_ batin Hinata.

" _Sumimasen_ , Aburame-san, apa kau melihat Inuzuka-san?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kiba? Dia berada di lapangan." Ucap Shino.

"Arigato, Aburame-san." Ucap Hinata sedikit membungkuk formal.

…

…

"Inuzuka-san, bisa kita bicara?" Tanya Hinata begitu melihat kiba berdiri sendiri di lapangan seperti menunggu seseorang.

"Hinata? ya. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Kiba datar.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata tanpa basa-basi.

"Bukankah kau adalah sahabatnya? Bahkan kau menganggapnya sebagai kakak." Ucap Kiba datar.

"Eh…" Hinata terpekik bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu? Bila kau ingin tahu, cari di ponselku, kau cari rekaman suara lima hari yang lalu. Jika kau sudah mendengarnya dan kau memiliki pertanyaan aku ada di taman samping sekolah. Mungkin belum terlambat." Ucap Kiba setelah memberikan ponselnya pada Hinata dan berlalu meninggalkan Hinata.

" _Apa keputusanku benar?"_ batin Kiba.

…

…

 **Hinata POV.**

Aku kini berada di kelasku seorang diri, karena teman-teman sekelasku berada di lapangan menikmati acara perpisahan mereka. Aku mulai mencari file rekaman yang Inuzuka-san maksud.

"Ketemu." Gumamku.

'play'

Perlahan aku mulai mendengar suara.

 _'_ _ **Will we more than that, Hinata?'**_

"Ini suara Naruto-kun." gumamku.

 ** _'Should we be more than we are? But the things that we do is almost everything that lovers do. Do you know that?'_**

"Naruto-kun kau–" gumamku terhenti mendengar kalimat selanjutnya.

 ** _I don't wanna be your best friend or like your brother. I only wanna be your lover, Hinata._**

 ** _I wanna tell you about the thing that I feel, but will you understand? It will broke our friendship and I'm scare if you leave me. I love you Hinata.'_**

Ternyata Naruto-kun mencintaiku, tapi kenapa? Kenapa Naruto-kun tidak mau mengungkapkanya hanya karena takut.

 _"_ Cinta itu adalah rasa yang membuatmu nyaman, damai, dan pastinya itu akan membuatmu bahagia bila kau melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia dan pasti kau akan sangat bahagia bersama orang yang kau cinta. _"_

Aku teringat Naruto-kun pernah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Aku merasa nyaman saat bersama Naruto-kun, aku merasa damai karena aku merasa dilindungi oleh Naruto-kun, aku mereasa bahagia bila Naruto-kun bahagia, apa Naruto-kun bahagia bila selalu bersama denganku, maka aku tidak pernah melihat kesedihan Naruto-kun bila sedang bersamaku. Tapi kebahagiaan yang Naruto-kun tunjukkan apa itu nyata bila aku tidak bersama Naruto-kun? Apakah aku mencintai Naruto-kun? kalau aku menganggap Naruto-kun sebagai sahabat atau pun kakak kenapa ucapan yang Naruto-kun ucapkan terjadi padaku bila aku bersama Naruto-kun. Perasaan yang aku rasakan saat bersama mantan kekasihku dan saat bersama Naruto-kun sangat berbeda. Ya, Ya. Aku mencintai Naruto-kun. aku mencintainya.

Aku segera berlari menuju taman di samping sekolah tempat Inuzuka-san berada, aku memiliki pertanyaan yang harus aku ketahui sekarang. 'Bila Naruto-kun mencintaiku, kenapa dia menghindariku?'

Aku kini sudah berada di taman samping sekolah, aku melihat Inuzuka-san sedang berbaring .

"Inuzuka-san! Hah..hah..hah.." ucapku sambil terengah-engah karena berlari.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti?" Tanya Inuzuka-san datar masuh berbaring tanpa melihatku.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Tapi aku punya pertanyaan. Bila Naruto-kun mencintaiku, kenapa Naruto-kun menghindariku?" Tanyaku.

"Itu, karena Naruto akan pergi ke Los Angeles untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Ia mencoba hidup tanpamu yang Ia cintai dan belajar untuk menganggapmu sebagai sahabat yang seperti adik baginya." Jelas Inuzuka-san. Mataku mulai terasa panas.

"Apa kau bisa mengerti bagaimana sakitnya dia menahan perasaan cintanya padamu?" lanjut Inuzuka-san.

"Aku mencintai Naruto-kun , Inuzuka-san…hiks…hiks… tolong beritahu aku di-dimana Naruto-kun…hiks" ucapku mulai terisak.

"Sekarang pukul tujuh, mungkin Naruto sudah ada di bandara, jam delapan pesawatnya _take off_." Ucap Inuzuka-san.

"APA?" aku terkejut. " _Secepat itukah?_ " batinku.

"Aku harus segera kesana." Ucapku segera meninggalkan Inuzuka-san.

"Biar aku antar." Ucap Inuzuka-san.

 **Hinata POV. End.**

…

…

Hinata kini berada di dalam mobil Kiba yang sedang melaju cepat menuju bandara. Hinata terus mengeluarkan air mata meski tidak terisak. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat bersamanya dan bagaimana rasanya melihat atau mendengarnya bercerita tentang mantan kekasihnya.

Kini Hinata dan Kiba sudah berada di parkiran bandara.

"Hinata cepatlah kau cari Naruto. Aku akan menyusul setelah memarkirkan mobil." Ucap Kiba.

"Ha'i. Arigato… Kiba" ucap Hinata segera keluar dari mobil dan berlari masuk kedalam bandara dan mencari Naruto.

"Di panggil seperti itu lebih baik, jika dipanggi dengan margaku itu seperti memanggil seluruh keluargaku saja." Gumam Kiba.

…

…

Di suatu sisi di dalam bandara seorang laki-laki berambut pirang tengah duduk diantar pria dan wanita yang mengapitnya di tengah-tengah.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san. Sudahlah, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku tidak selamanya di Los Angeles." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau tetap seorang bocah nakal untuk kami Naruto." Ucap Kushina.

"Ibumu benar, Naruto." Ucap Minato.

 **Penerbangan menuju Los Angeles dengan penerbangan nomor 12 Pesawat JELL 0208 akan take off dalam waktu 30 menit. Harap penumpang segera–**

"NARUTO-KUN!" panggilan seorang gadis dengan suara keras pada Naruto membuat semua orang menatapnya bingung, namun gadis itu mengacuhkan pandangannya dan berlari menuju Naruto.

"Hinata?" ucap Naruto lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju Hinata.

 **Grep.**

Hinata langsung memeluk erat Naruto dan terisak dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Naru…hiks…hiks… jangan ti-tingalkan…aku…" ucap Hinata dalam pelukan Naruto.

"A-aku…hiks…hiks… mencintai Naruto-kun… hiks… jangan… pergi hiks." Ucap Hinata membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya. Naruto terkejut dengan ucapan Hinata.

"Jangan…hiks tinggalkan aku Naruto-kun…hiks ma-maafkan aku yang baru menyadari…hiks perasaanku. Aku nyaman bersama Naruto-kun, aku merasa damai bila ada Naruto-kun. aku bahagia bila bersama Naruto-kun…hiks." Lanjut Hinata.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hinata, tapi kenapa kau bisa menyadarinya?" ucap Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Dia tahu itu dari ini." Ucap Kiba lalu memutar rekaman suara Naruto.

 ** _"Will we more than that, Hinata?_**

 ** _Should we be more than we are? But the things that we do is almost everything that lovers do. Do you know that?_**

 ** _I don't wanna be your best friend or like your brother. I only wanna be your lover, Hinata._**

 ** _I wanna tell you about the thing that I feel, but will you understand? It will broke our friendship and I'm scare if you leave me. I love you Hinata."_**

"Itu suaraku?" ucap Naruto.

"Kiba kau?" ucap Naruto melihat sahabatnya.

"Naruto-kun." panggil Hinata Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Ya." Ucap Naruto.

"We will more than that Naruto-kun. Just stay with me and make me happy with your love, Naruto-kun." ucap Hinata menatap lurus kearah mata Naruto.

"Of course, Hinata. I'll stay." ucap Naruto yang juga menatap kearah mata Hinata.

Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Hinata, hingga mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas mereka masing-masing, Hinata menutup matanya di susul Naruto yang juga menutup matanya, lalu hidung mereka bersentuhan dan disusul oleh bibir mereka yang bersentuhan. Mereka berciuman, awalnya Naruto hanya menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata, namun perlahan Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata dengan lembut dan perlahan Hinata membalas kecupan ciuman Naruto.

Naruto seolah melupakan keberadaan orang tuanya.

"Ne, Anata, sepetrinya sebelum usia kita mencapai setengah abad kita sudah memiliki cucu." Ucap Kushina menata Naruto dan Hinata dengan berbinar-binar. Sedangka Minato hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

 **FIN.**

 **Reviews kalau mau reviews.**

 **Authornya masih belajar jadi kalau boleh minta review untuk koreksi author.**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca Ffic ini.**


End file.
